


Shadows of Moonlight

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [40]
Category: CSI Miami
Genre: F/M, GFY, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supershorts and snippets for the "Moonlit Miami" AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afghanistan

**Author's Note:**

> A CSI Miami mirror-verse AU. Horatio runs a major crime organization in Miami, with a code of conduct that makes him difficult to prosecute. Eric is Mala Noche, and one of their bosses. Calleigh is the body-guard for Marisol (who is married to Horatio and remains among the living), Tripp is the body-guard for Horatio. Others are in roles connected to Horatio's organization, save for a few.

He knows his dad doesn't entirely approve of his choice, but right now, Kyle needs this more than he needs his dad's approval. The dusty tracks that barely can be called roads in places, the heat and the sand that get everywhere, the danger. Being far from the lethal elegance and corruption that is Horatio's Miami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "road".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [The Ever-Changing Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749674).


	2. Always Welcome

When he slept in the dark, it meant he had a safe bed to sleep in. A shower waiting when he woke up, and a warm meal inside him. It meant he hadn't spent the day before trying to find enough odd jobs to buy dinner and maybe a room. He doesn't sleep here often, though, because it also means that he owes the man many call Miami's most dangerous man.

Horatio never asks him for any repayment, never uses him for a mule, or has him work some menial chores, or do anything less savory and more criminal. He tells Speed that he's always welcome, that he will always have a place here. Speed doesn't understand why, doesn't know what he might have done to possibly earn that sort of welcome, so he doesn't trust it.

Sometimes, though, he can't take another night of struggling, and he goes to Horatio for a meal and a good night's sleep, and tries to ignore the sad expression on the man's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "dark".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Not Always the Absence of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/951873).


	3. Light a Benediction

It was raining when Yelena called him to tell him Ray had been shot. That he had bled out before the paramedics could get to him. Raining as she asked him if he had anything to do with it, or if one of his enemies had decided to get back at him through Ray.

It was raining when he called her, and told her that she and his nephew were safe. That he carefully did not say the men who had been involved in Ray's murder - and those that hired them - were very much dead. No bodies, no witnesses, no evidence. Motive, yes, and means, but without evidence, no conviction.

The day of the funeral was clear, the clouds gone from the sky. Horatio kept his arm wrapped around Marisol's shoulders, and watched as they lowered the casket into the ground. Yelena stood on the other side of the open grave, with Ray Junior and Madison, keeping both of Ray's children close.

He turned his face into the sun after, the light a benediction for the blood on his hands. The first of it spilled to protect his brother. The latest spilled to avenge him.

Horatio regrets none of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "rain".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Misty Veil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1276502).


	4. Street Punk

There was no breeze in the jungle they'd tracked the man - suicidally greedy and stupid man - who had ordered the hit on Marisol and Eric. Nothing to cut the humidity while Eric and Horatio watched the death of their enemy, a street punk who had once been Mala Noche. He forfeited that when he failed to kill Eric, and his life when he sent someone after Marisol.

Horatio passes Frank a bottle of water after he wipes his knuckles clean of blood. A change of clothing is waiting back at their SUV; the ones he's wearing will be burned. The body is left for the jungle predators to clean up, and the three are on a flight back to Miami by dinner time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "wind".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Sky-Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1471349).


	5. Evidence of Joy

The trees in the bayou are what Calliegh misses most about Louisiana. They're almost the only thing she actually misses about where she grew up, really. She didn't have a chance there, not for the sort of life she wanted to live. Coming to Miami had been a chance to take on a job she wanted, working in the crime lab until her father had come to visit. His drunken drive around town had left a man dead, and she'd needed to find a way to protect him.

Detective Caine had directed her to his brother, the case his to investigate and the arrest his to make. Horatio Caine had been a godsend, though at a price. Her father now had a job so long as he stayed sober, and Calliegh had made sure she destroyed evidence that would send her father to prison. It had cost her the job she'd enjoyed, though they couldn't prove it without doubt, and she'd gone from working for the city to working for Horatio without a qualm.

She might not search out evidence to solve crimes - she has to keep evidence of her own crimes in the service of Horatio from being found instead - but she enjoys the job she has almost as much. Marisol is sweet and strong, and eager to learn what Calliegh will teach her about guns and self-defense. Defending Horatio's wife is no hardship, and sometimes is a joy even more than her old job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "tree".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Branching From the Center](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1539051).


	6. MIA

The news comes in the form of two men in uniforms at the front door. Marisol shows them into the front room, leaving them with Calleigh to keep company while she goes to find Horatio. This can't be good news, not with two Marine officers, one a chaplain, and not with their somber expressions.

She sits beside him, listening as they speak, telling them that Kyle is missing in action, that his convoy was attacked and he's among the three marines that are missing, presumed kidnapped by the insurgents who attacked them. There hasn't been any word about them, no videos, nothing to tell them what's happened to Kyle, to tell them if he's still alive, or if he's already dead.

Horatio twines his fingers with hers, and holds tightly to her hand; tight enough to hurt, but she keeps silent. It doesn't hurt as much as knowing the sweet boy she'd met when Horatio had introduced her to his son might never come home. Or that if he does, it might be in a pine box, for them to bury his body and take home a flag in his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Missing".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [All of a Question](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1680257).


End file.
